Dating Eric
by patricia51
Summary: With "his" arms all healed up Sonny is going to see Tawni again as Eric. She plans on flirting a bit and seeing if she can make Tawni hit on her. But things have a habit of spiraling out of control. Femslash. Rated "M".


Dating Eric by patricia51

(Takes place after the events inn "Fan Mail". Sonny didn't lose her temper and reveal herself. So with "his" arms all healed up Sonny is going to see Tawni again as Eric. She plans on flirting a bit and seeing if she can make Tawni hit on her. But things have a habit of spiraling out of control. Femslash, Rated M for sex including toy use.)

Sonny Munroe studied her reflection in the mirror. Everything looked perfect. She giggled as she carefully smoothed the fake beard she was wearing. She turned left and right, checking herself out. Darn but she made a hot guy. Tight jeans accentuated her butt and the hoodie added bulk to her body while hopefully concealing the curve of her breasts and making them appear more like a muscular chest.

She shifted back and forth, wiggling her hips. Stepping back she looked lower in the mirror and blushed. The final touch, although hidden mostly by the hoodie's lower hem was the hint of the bulge in her jeans. No one in the special shop she had found had blinked twice when she had examined the array of "Items" and, holding her breath and all but hiding her face, selected the one she was wearing right now to make her appearance as a guy complete. You didn't find stores like THAT in Middleton, Wisconsin.

She still couldn't believe she was doing this, masquerading again as Eric and doing so expressly to meet with Tawni. The idea sent a shiver down her back, remembering the first time.

The whole thing had been half-way between a joke and acceptance of a dare. It had started simply as a letter, a letter designed to demonstrate that Sonny Munroe had at least one fan who would write her fan mail. When Tawni had arranged an invitation Sonny had no option but to disguise her and show up.

There had been one close moment when Tawni had given away what she was doing with Sonny's fan mail but the Wisconsin girl had held her anger in and continued her deception. By then she was enjoying fooling Tawni too much to end the charade. She had decided that now that she knew there was fan mail for her, and quite a lot of it, she could make arrangements to "discover' it at another time.

Sonny was giggling inside every time the other girl made increasing blatant moves on Eric. It had taken some fancy side-stepping to keep the blonde's hands where they couldn't accidentally discover Eric's secret, especially as Tawni seemed to drawn to him. The supposed broken arms had helped, although Sonny had found her admitting to Tawni that the casts would be coming off in the next few days.

"Good," the "So Random" leading actress had replied, a gleam in her eyes that made Sonny both uncomfortable and rather amazingly somewhat excited. As Sonny attempted to escape the dressing room Tawni had planted a hand on the door, one on each side of "the boy", trapping him against that door.

"Come back in two weeks from today. I'll be waiting," the actress had said in a voice that was husky from desire. "And take this as a hint of what will happen when you do." With that Tawni had kissed Eric, one long deep open mouthed kiss that sent the disguised girl staggering out of the room. A kiss that Sonny had found herself returning enthusiastically. And every time Sonny thought of that kiss a tingle ran down her back.

So really, why was she going back? And why had she actually gone out and bought her "accessory"? Not that even a girl from the heartland was completely unfamiliar with the assortment of artificial aids that a girl could use for a good time. But those were designed for, well, personal use. But a strapon...

Sonny shook her head. Okay, the kiss from Tawni had been a major turn-on. But the only reason it had been that is because she was reveling in the knowledge she was fooling the other girl who had made fun of her and given her such a rough time when she first arrived in Hollywood. Yes, things were better now but it was time for a little payback. And if it all went right Tawni would never know it was Sonny. It would be something delicious to hug to herself for years to come. And after all, what young male wouldn't have an erection being alone in her dressing room with Tawni Hart? Nothing was going to happen. Nothing she didn't allow anyway.

Sonny arrived right on time at the studio and was escorted to Tawni's dressing room where she met her blonde coworker.

"Hi Eric, nice to see you," said Tawni. "You look much better with your arms out of the casts." Was it just Sonny's imagination that when Tawni's gaze traveled approvingly over her the blonde's gaze lingered where her new acquisition stretched the crotch of her jeans?

The blonde actress looked very nice herself Sonny admitted silently. Of course Tawni always dressed nicely but today she was really well, "hot" was the word that sprang to mind. A short, VERY short skirt clung tightly to her bottom and matching heels accentuated her legs. An equally tight blouse was cut low and there seemed to be an inordinate number of undone buttons that revealed the tops of Tawni's breasts where they strained against her bra.

Tawni kept up a stream of inconsequential chatter while escorting "Eric" around the set. The visit was very short. The other girl had slid an arm around her guest and kept a possessive grip during the entire whirlwind tour. It was only minutes before they were back at their dressing room and Tawni closed the door behind them. Her sense stretched to their limits by excitement and uncertainty Sonny heard the faint click of the lock being turned.

"Have a seat," purred Tawni, indicating the very same couch that had once held Sonny's fan mail.

"Thanks," Sonny replied in the deep husky voice she had adopted for the role. She perched on the cushions and Tawni immediately sat down next to her. She sat down so close that her hip and leg were pressed tightly against Sonny. The blonde kept talking, almost more as though to hear the sound of her own voice rather than really saying anything. She flitted from topic to topic, some of which Sonny was familiar with but just about all of which would simply fly right past "Eric".

Sonny suddenly realized that she had become so busy trying to decipher what Tawni was saying that she had lost track of what the other girl was doing. Her attention was wrenched away from the blonde's verbal wanderings when Sonny became aware that a set of fingers was creeping over her thigh. Fingers that certainly weren't hers!

Warm breath puffs into Sonny's ear, accompanied by a soft giggle. Then the creeping fingers brushed over the bulge in her jeans. Sonny sucked in her breath and the giggling grew louder.

"You like that don't you?"

Sonny did and she was quite amazed at that. She hadn't realize that a simple touch on an inanimate object could affect her like this. But the little tap dance that Tawni's fingers were doing as they glided up and down the latex shaft was driving her crazy. Each little motion moved the base against her just a tiny bit and the massage it was giving her sex was making her more aroused with every second.

Then Tawni dropped her hand between Sonny's legs and for a moment the Wisconsin girl's head spun out of control. She turned towards Tawni and her hand touched the warmth of the blonde's bare thigh just below the hem of her skirt. The giggles changed to a moan. The disguised girl curled her fingers and stroked the smooth skin, inching up until her hand disappeared from view.

"Oh GOD."

A reckless wave swept away Sonny's restraint and she took Tawni in her arms, pulling her in tight. One hand found the back of the other girl's neck and drew her mouth to meet Sonny's kiss.

Tawni opened her mouth to Sonny's invading tongue. Sonny plucked her hand from under the blonde's skirt and slid it inside the other girls blouse and bra, for the first time in her life touching another girl's breast. It was smooth and soft and warm and the hard tip bored into her palm. It felt wonderful.

Sonny pressed Tawni back against the cushions, kissing the other girl wildly and feeling those kisses returned with just as much passion. Tawni's arms circled her neck. With one leg on each side of the couch the blonde braced her feet on the floor and pushed herself up at "the guy" on top of her.

"Eric," Tawni moaned between fevered kisses. "Please. Take me."

Without stopping to think Sonny raised her body slightly and fumbled at her jeans. The zipper gave way and she felt the latex shaft spring free. Tawni's skirt was hiked up around her hips and Sonny could feel the other actress's panties were skimpy, silk and soaked with her arousal. Before she could come to her senses, without knowing exactly how she did it, the Wisconsin teen, pulled the sodden material to one side and pushed the bulbous head against the other girl's wetness.

"Oh my GOD what am I DOING?" blazed through Sonny's mind just as Tawni thrust up with her hips, a movement that Sonny copied in reverse in immediate reaction. The pretend shaft slid into Tawni's silken sheath, each movement by either of now completely carried away girls working it deeper and deeper.

Sonny had time enough for a single rational thought "I'm fucking Tawni!" before the base of the strapon began to fully do what it had just been teasing her before. A bolt shot through the dark-haired girl as the ridges rubbed back and forth on her hardened pearl. That bolt that was repeated each time she thrust forward and the base pushed back. So Sonny set her knees on the couch and hammered Tawni wildly, her hips rising and falling. She braced her hands on the arms of the couch, adding to the power of her efforts.

Tawni squirmed and moaned and barely managed to muffle screams of passion. Sonny finally fell against the other girl, burying her face in the blonde's neck to keep from rousing the whole studio with her arousal, a move the other girl copied. Tawni's feet left the floor as she wrapped her legs around Sonny, locking her ankles behind the "boy". Her heels drummed on "his" denim clad butt.

The pace couldn't last. Tawni squealed and bucked wildly under Sonny. A last thrust by the other girl joined the pair so close not a sheet of paper could have been wedged between them. Sonny's body ran amuck with the spasms shooting from her deepest places. She collapsed helplessly against Tawni.  
Minutes passed before either of the duo stirred. Sonny, somewhat in control of herself again, drew back far enough to pull free from Tawni and hastily pushed the dripping latex shaft back into her jeans. Maybe in all the frenzy the blonde girl had not noticed what had just been pounding in her wasn't real.

"Wow," murmured Tawni, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile floating across her face. "That was amazing Sonny."

"Yes it wa... WHATTTTTTT?"

"Oops!" Tawni's eyes popped open and she covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said. She sat bolt upright on the couch, which action spilled a shocked Sonny on to the floor.

"When? How?" Sonny got up from the floor and sat down beside Tawni who had pulled down her skirt and assumed a similar position.

"It started when you were here before. I didn't know it was YOU but after you left I knew something was different. It took a while but I finally realized that you, Eric, wasn't a guy."

"How could you tell?"

"It was the kiss. You kissed like no one else I had ever kissed. At first I couldn't figure out why. Then a few days later it hit me. It was different because you were a girl." Tawni hesitated and then blushed. "And I really liked it."

"So did I," admitted Sonny.

"Well I wasn't going to run around kissing other girls so I waited in anticipation for you to come back. It was one day after we finished the next sketch for the show that I realized that 'Eric' was you."

"How?"

Tawni smiled. "Remember? We had been having the worst time with that sketch and one day it all just seemed to fall together and it went perfectly. We finished and you hugged me and I hugged you back. You felt just like 'Eric'. Same build, same curves, same feel of you. So I knew."

"Wow, I never realized it," Sonny admitted. She thought for a moment. "So exactly what went on today?"

Tawni blushed again. "I couldn't help it. The idea of making it with you as a guy seemed so wild but it turned me on like you just wouldn't believe." She giggled. "But seriously, I wasn't planning on anything more happening than flirting with you and having some fun making you squirm. I never thought we would get so carried away.

Sonny laughed. "I was doing the same thing. I was really enjoying the idea that you were thinking I was a guy and making a pass at me. Heck, I was smug about the whole thing." She blushed, something that seemed to be common between the two friends that day. "I also was getting pretty turned on by the whole thing."

"So was I. But I still didn't think it would lead to my first time."

"Really?"

Tawni nodded "First time all around. First time with a guy AND first time with another girl all rolled together."

"My first time with anyone, guy or girl."

Tawni chuckled but there was nothing mean-spirited about it. "First time and you did it as a guy." The two girls eyes met and they laughed together.

"So what now?" asked Sonny.

Tawni smiled. Catching the hem of the hoodie she pulled it up over Sonny's head and tossed it aside, along with the fake beard that had come off with it.

"Now?" Her fingers ran over the tight t-shirt Sonny was wearing, circling the other girl's breasts where a too-small bra held them flat against her chest." Now I think it's time for Sonny and I to make love and to put Eric behind us." She giggled. "Except when we decide that we want him to visit again."

Sonny smiled happily. "We'll save Eric but now I want you as ME."

"Kiss me like Sonny never has before."

The pair snuggled back down on to the couch. Sweet kisses and soft moans were all that filled the room, except for the thud of something latex being discarded as something they longer needed.

(The End)


End file.
